YuGiOh Never to be The Same Again
by Aiko102
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! one-shots that may or may not sequel,link,connect,whatever with each other.Oh and since most of it is a mayor Yaoi,Lemon,Sex,Rape thingy,its totally suited for small children. The one-shots are about many Yaoi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Starting of with something,hmm,let`s say…something mushy. Was that the right word?

* * *

><p><strong>1. A smile (YamiYugi)**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting and the Game shop that the mighty grandpa Mutou owns,closed down for today.<p>

»Ah,finally time for my favourite tv show,ho,ho!« grandpa sung happily as he turned around the sign from OPEN to CLOSED and went to the living room.

At the same time,Yugi was in his room,sitting by the table and…was he sulking?

»Yugi? Are you alright?« Yami asked,wondering about his better half.

He was laying on the bed,with his arms behind his head,and for the past hour observing Yugi. He didn`t move a muscle since they came back from Joey`s place and that worried Yami a little.

»Yugi?« the Pharaoh called.

Silence.

Now Yami sat up,looking at Yugi with an obvious concern written all over his face.

»What`s wrong?« he asked yet again,only this time a little louder.

Finally Yugi snaped out of it and looked a puzzled at Yami.

»Huh? Did you say something?« he asked confused while Yami just stared at him quietly.

»…Something appears to be wrong. Am I right?« Yami stated.

»Oh…« Yugi gasped a little,then turned back to the table,looking down. »No…everything`s alright.« he assured.

»Is it really? With such a gloomy face?« Yami asked.

Yugi pouted a little at that,but didn`t answer.

Yami was watching him quietly for a minute,waiting for an answer,but he just didn`t get any.

He sighed.

»You know you can tell me anything,right?«

»Yeah,I know…« Yugi mumbled with a deep sigh.

»What is the problem then?« Yami wondered.

»Well…« Yugi started,but it didn`t look like he wanted to end this sentence.

»…_Well_?« Yami encouraged him to continue.

»Ah,it`s embarassing…!« Yugi sighed and hid his face in his arms,that were resting on the desk.

»Yugi…« Yami mumbled a little surprised and confused at the innocent boy.

»It`s nothing…« Yugi mumbled with his face hidden.

Yami sighed again,now standing up and walking to Yugi. Without a word he turned around the swivel chair and made Yugi,who looked now a little surprised,to face him.

Yami squated before him,gently holding Yugi`s small hands in his.

»You know you cannot lie to someone,who knows you through and through.« he smiled when looking straight in Yugi`s big purple eyes.

»I-I…« Yugi stuttered as he gazed into those determined crimson pupils.

It didn`t even take three seconds before Yugi broke his gaze and shifted his eyes to the desk,which was _so_ much more interesting right now than anything else.

This reaction made Yami a little more attentive. He observed Yugi`s face- his unsure eyes,his shaky lips…

Just why is Yugi like this? What is going on in his mind?

»Yugi.« Yami called out,a little demanding.

Yugi hesitated,but then finally slowly opened his little mouth,shutting his eyes and blushing slightly.

»…K-kiss me.« he stuttered with a shaky voice,that almost sounded like a demand.

Almost.

This puzzled our Pharaoh pretty much. He was now gaping at Yugi,not really sure if he heard right.

Did Yugi just commanded him to…kiss him? Or was he just imagining things?

Yami`s mind was now full of doubts,so he decided to ask about it.

»Yugi-«

»Please.« Yugi cut off Yami`s sentence,still shutting his eyes tightly and it almost looked like his whole body was shaking.

Yami shut his mouth immediately.

So,he wasn`t imagining things,that`s for sure. But still…Why would Yugi want Yami to kiss him all of a sudden? And why was he avoiding the Pharaoh`s question?

Yami observed Yugi`s face for a moment in silence.

Then,an idea strucked his mind.

»Alright,I`ll do that.« Yami agreed,then continued. »Under one condition.«

With that,Yugi`s eyes shut open in surprise.

»One condition?« he asked as he looked at Yami.

Yami nodded smiling.

»And what might that be?« Yugi asked.

»You will tell me what`s on your mind.« the Pharaoh stated firmly.

»Ah! But Yami…!« Yugi protested but went quiet when Yami waved his index finger in front of him.

»That shall be our deal.« he stated. »If you want the kiss,you will have to agree to my part of the deal too.«

Yugi pouted stubbornly. He didn`t like it when the Pharaoh made deals with him.

»Hm? Do I see uncertainty in your eyes?« Yami provoked with a seductive voice as he leaned closer to Yugi`s face,making the little one flush in his cheeks.

»N-no,I just…« Yugi stuttered,trying to keep his cool while looking far away from the Pharaoh.

»Yes…?« Yami asked in a seductive way,with his hand slowly traveling up Yugi`s leg.

»Y-Yami…« Yugi moaned with a trembling voice,trying to hold himself back in every way possible. »…It`s too embarrassing!«

Suddenly,the door of the room shut open,startling both Yami and Yugi and making them shift their heads in the same direction.

»Yugi,my dear grandson! Yami! Just what are you two doing?« grandpa demanded to know in a sharp voice.

»G-g-grandpa?« Yugi screeched in shock.

He suddenly noticed how close Yami was to him and,without a warning,pushed the Pharaoh away from him,making the poor guy fall down on his bottom.

»I-i-it`s not how it looks like!« Yugi tried to explain with a trembling voice while Yami sat there on the floor,quite surprised at Yugi`s force that pushed him away.

Oh,no! Seeing the Pharaoh and Yugi in such a position! Just what would grandpa think of that? He might as well kick them both out or just Yami for abusing his grandson!

Yugi couldn`t be more nervous than he was now.

»What are you talking about,my boy? Ah,I don`t care! Come on,you two! We`re going to miss the new series of Desperate Housewives!« grandpa shouted all enthusiastically,shoving his fist in the air.

»Eh?« Yugi gaped dumbly.

»Ah! It started! I can hear it!« grandpa shouted,turned on his heel and left the room as quickly as he entered,leaving behind two dumbfounded boys.

_»So,he…didn`t see anything?« _Yugi thought,finding himself still unable to move.

A minute passed by in silence,before Yugi let out a deep sigh of relieve.

»Phew! Now _that_ was close!« he shouted,glad that grandpa missed the _action._ »Right,Yami?« he smiled down to the Pharaoh,who still looked quite dumbfounded there,sitting on the floor and looking up at Yugi.

»What?« Yugi asked wonderingly as he saw Yami`s surprised face.

»You…pushed me.« Yami mumbled,still surprised at Yugi`s reaction back then.

»Ah!« Yugi gasped,finally realizing it. »I`m sorry! It was a sudden reflex! Please forgive me!« he suddenly started apologizing as he fell on his knees and looked at the Pharaoh worried. »Are you okay? Did I hurt you?«

Yami could only blink at Yugi`s attack of concerned questions and observations. He didn`t even get the chance to answer.

»Was I too rough? I`m really sorry!« Yugi couldn`t stop apologizing.

He was the kind of people that cared too much for others.

His excessive apologies made Yami chuckle.

»Ah! Maybe you hit yourself in the desk! Is somewhere hurting you? I`m so sorry…« Yugi seemed like he`d burst into tears any minute now.

»It`s okay,Yugi.« Yami responded,finally getting the allowance to speak.

»I`m really sorry…I didn`t want to do this…« Yugi mumbled as tears were already forming in his eyes.

Such a sweet and caring person,the Pharaoh thought.

Yami smiled warmly and slowly stretched his arm towards Yugi,gently rubbing his cheek.

»It`s okay. No harm done.« he assured him.

»Really? A-are you sure?« Yugi asked worried,not believing in his words.

»Of course.« Yami chuckled. »I was just surprised,nothing else. I didn`t know you had such strenght in you.«

»A-ah,well…t-those were just reflexes…« Yugi mumbled,looking down and slightly blushing,making Yami chuckle even more.

But then,his chuckle dissapeared as he noticed Yugi`s sad face. He was looking at the floor,sulking again.

Yami`s hand,that patted Yugi`s cheek,now traveled to the boy`s shoulder.

»Please…« Yami said,gaining Yugi`s attention as the purple eyes shifted at the crimson ones. »Tell me,what is wrong. Maybe I can help.«

Now Yugi looked down again,sighing.

»It`s nothing much,really…« he mumbled. »It`s just that…before,when we were at Joey`s place…and when he told us about his father and his family…«

Yami could notice the tears that were slowly forming in the young boy`s eyes again.

»…It`s just sad. That some people live this way…it`s just not fair!«

»Yugi…« Yami mumbled worriedly as the tears ran down the boy`s cheeks.

»I-I`m sorry…« Yugi sniffed and tried to wipe away his tears. »It`s stupid to tell you about this…«

»It is not stupid.« Yami stated,gaining Yugi`s attention.

Yami smiled softly at him,putting his hand back at the boy`s cheek and wiping away a tear that threatened to leave his eyes.

»It is true.« he then continued. »It`s not fair towards people that these things happen. But everything is not in black and white.«

»What do you mean…?« Yugi asked,sniffing again.

»Take Joey for an example. Even if he has a bad history with his family,look at him. He`s a tough guy. And he is not alone because he has us. He has you.«

Yugi suddenly widdened his eyes in realisation.

»Y-you`re right…Joey isn`t alone…« he mumbled,thinking for a second before he put on a more determined face. »He has us! And he can always turn to us for help!«

»That is correct.« Yami smiled firmly as he put away his hand from Yugi`s face. »Everything can be in a light,as long as we have each other to support and help us.«

Yugi returned the smile.

»…Thank you,Yami.« he thanked fullheartedly. »I feel now much much better!«

»I am glad to help.« Yami said. »Now don`t show around that gloomy face.«

Yugi giggled at this.

_»I really felt bad when I left Joey`s house. His father wasn`t at home,so we could stay some time there. When Joey told us how…abusive his father was…that really made me feel bad…because Joey…he`s such a good guy and…he just doesn`t deserve something like that…No one does…«,_Yugi thought to himself. »_But I feel better now. Yami sure knows how to ease people`s mind…and heart_.«

Yami observed Yugi`s face as the little boy smiled warmly to himself.

»See? That is a face I like the most.« he remarked.

»A-ah,you don`t mean that…« Yugi smiled with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Yami chuckled. He slowly stretched his arm towards Yugi,putting his hand behind the boy`s neck. Yugi looked into Yami`s eyes,a cherry red flushing in his cheeks as his eyes reflected a slight desire for the Pharaoh.

Yami chuckled at that. He knew excatly what little Yugi wanted.

He still owed him something.

Yami leaned towards Yugi,making the little boy`s heart skip a beat. His lips gently pressed against Yugi`s as he leaned even more,forcing Yugi to lay back on the floor as Yami slowly crawled above him,with their lips still glued together.

The Pharaoh`s right hand traveled from Yugi`s cheek down to his neck and back up,stroking him gently as the other hand helped him not to tip over.

With every touch of his skin,Yugi let out a slight moan of pleasure,which amused the Pharaoh and slightly aroused him too. His tongue was gently trying to break trough Yugi`s lips but Yugi teased him and didn`t let him in. The ancient Pharaoh groaned under his breath impatiently,which caused Yugi to feel even more amused because that was the proof that the teasing was a success.

Yami pulled away from the kiss,pounting. Yugi started giggling when he saw that priceless face.

»I didn`t know such innocent body hides such a great evil.« Yami stated,teasingly.

»If this is really what it means to be evil,then I really like it.« Yugi teased back, giggling.

Yami chuckled,satisfied to see Yugi smile again.

He leaned back to Yugi`s lips to kiss him and try to break trough his _blockade _again,as,suddenly,something or some_one_ froze both of them in place.

»Yugi! Yami! You`re missing a big action between Mike and Susan!« grandpa suddenly shouted so loud,scaring the hell out of them.

»Whoa! That startled me!« Yugi gasped as he felt his soul slowly leaving his body, thinking that grandpa has seen something he should never see.

That old man`s voice was so loud,they thought he was standing by the door again!

»At least I wasn`t pushed away.« Yami smiled,making Yugi blush from embarrassment.

They slowly got up from the floor,not really wanting it. But grandpa was unpredictable and next time he could really see them while having a hot make-out session.

»We should really purchase those lock things next time. I don`t trust grandpa.« Yugi mumbled.

»Locks?« Yami wondered,then an amused chuckle could be seen on his lips. »Yes,indeed we should. Then I would not have to hold back anymore.«

This statement made Yugi`s face turn into a tomato.

»Y-Y-Yami!« he shouted,embarrassed as hell while the Pharaoh left the room,chuckling to himself and already imagining the stuff he could do behind the locked door.

* * *

><p>AN: Yami can be quite perverted sometimes,no? (snicker)

Thank you for reading and please review if you want to see more Yugi/Yami action!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still not much of Yaoiness. BUT it will come,don`t worry. For now,let`s hide behind the bushes and stalk Yami to the store.

* * *

><p><strong>2. A date (YamiYugi)**

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day,just the one it has to be in that time of season. The people in Domino city were happy and satisfied,some of them even sung while walking down the streets.<p>

It was a great day,alright. But someone didn`t enjoy it very much.

Yami was sitting alone by the table in a restaurant,supporting his chin with his hand, and sighing deeply.

»If it isn`t our good old Pharaoh.« he heard a smirk coming towards his table.

He looked at the ones approaching him.

»Oh? Bakura and Marik?« Yami greeted more…questionably.

»What? Aren`t you happy to see us?« Bakura smirked as he sat down by the same table Yami was sitting,just on the opposite side.

»Please excuse his behavior. You know he can be a moron sometimes.« Marik said,sitting down beside the white-haired thief.

Bakura snorted harshly at Marik while leaning back in the chair and relaxing his arm behind the Egyptian`s back on the armchair,then turning his eyes to the sulking Pharaoh.

»What`s with that face?« he asked with an amusing smirk on his face.

Bakura just loved to see others suffer.

»Nothing.« Yami responded,mumbly.

»You know,even Kaiba,who doesn`t have a thing for this at all,could notice that something is wrong.« Marik stated.

Yami was quiet for a second before letting out another deep sigh.

»You are right.« he said,cupping the glass of juice with both of his hands now, and thoughtfully looking down at the table. »I have a slight crisis.«

»A crisis?« Marik repeated wonderingly,tilting his head on the side.

Bakura,on the other hand,let out another amused chuckle.

»Now this I have to hear.«

Ignoring Bakura`s evilness,Yami continued.

»Well,this morning,I had a little disagreement with Yugi.«

»Oh,how terrible!« Bakura gasped sarcastically,obviously making fun of the Pharaoh.

The next moment,he earned Marik`s fist in his head.

»What happened?« Marik wondered while Bakura,on his left side,grumbled,looking at Marik from the corners of his eyes while rubbing his back of the head,where it hurt.

»Well,Yugi accused me that I don`t spend much time with him these days.« Yami explained,with a worried look in his eyes. »But I cannot agree with that because I am more or less with him all the time.«

»I see…« Marik mumbled toughtfully,while rubbing his chin.

»Stuuupid.« Bakura groaned boringly,which earned him another fist in the head from Marik`s side.

»I am not sure what to do. I want to spend more time with Yugi but I don`t think that will be of any help.« Yami said.

»I think I know what the problem is.« Marik suddenly stated,gaining Yami`s surprised stare.

»You do?« he asked cautiously.

»Oh,let`s hear it from doctor Marik.« Bakura smirked maliciously,earning the third fist in his head.

Ignoring the thief`s cursing,Marik continued.

»How many dates did you two have?« he asked.

»Dates?« Yami looked at the Egyptian dumbly.

»What`s with that stare?« Marik asked.

He then gaped.

»…Wait. You do know what a date is,right…?« he asked cautiously.

The Pharaoh remained silent,completely unaware of that word.

As Marik stared at Yami dumbly,Bakura just _had _to open his mouth again.

»Pfft! Bwahahaha! The poor,naive Pharaoh doesn`t know what a date is. How sad…« he laughed maliciously.

»What are you so loud for? You just found out what a date is yesterday.« Marik looked at Bakura while narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

This stopped Bakura`s laugh immediately. He cleared his throat,then crossed his arms and innocently looked outside through the big window behind Yami.

»Well,let me explain.« Marik started,putting his arms on the table and interlacing the fingers with each other. »Two person`s spending the time together and experiencing something new…having fun with each other and making a memory. This is what I think of when you say _date_.«

»Well,this is what _you_ think of when you hear about that word.« Bakura spoke again,smirking. »But to me,a date means two persons jumping in black suits,breaking a window and stealing something valuable! Then running away together and getting rich!«

Yami stared at Bakura,slightly open-mouthed,not really sure what to say. Even Marik hardly found the words for his white-haired frien-I mean fool.

Instead,he just punched his fist against Bakura`s head.

»OW!« Bakura hissed,holding onto his head again. »You do that just one more time and I swear,I`ll take you to a bloody date with me.« he threatened.

»Try it.« Marik dared,completely facing Bakura.

»Oh,I will. Just you see.« Bakura smirked,looking back into Marik`s violet eyes.

While Bakura and Marik had a staring contest,Yami looked down at the table. He felt like an idiot himself now for not knowing something so obvious. No wonder Yugi was angry at him. They never experienced this_ date.._thing!

But maybe…just _maybe_,he could still make things better.

»But of course…!« Yami realized by himself,immediately standing up from the chair and gaining attention from both Bakura and Marik.

»Where are you going?« Marik wondered.

»Do you even have to ask?« Bakura smirked. »He`s going on a _date_.«

»Oh?« Marik asked,shifting his eyes at Bakura and then back at Yami.

The Pharaoh smiled firmly.

»Thank you for your help. I appreciate it.« he thanked,then left for the exit.

»Good luck!« Marik called out behind him just before Yami left the restaurant. »Well,that`s that.« he said,looking quite satisfied.

He felt a pair of brown eyes on him now.

»What?« he asked,looking at Bakura while the thief stared at him,looking a little absent-minded.

»So...a date is a time for two?« he asked,deadpanned.

»Pretty much,yes. If we talk about a _relationship_.« Marik answered. »And unless it`s a double date or more.«

»I see…« Bakura mumbled.

He then stretched his arm in the air and snaped with his fingers,calling the waiter to their table.

Marik looked suspiciously at Bakura as the white-haired guy smirked triumphantly.

»Let`s make this a date then.« he stated,leaving Marik open-mouthed.

Yami returned home at the Game shop. He was now filled with hopes that he`d make Yugi happy while taking him out on a date.

…But if only everything would be so easy.

Yami froze,with his hand just before the Game shop`s doorknob. Looking before him nervously,he started thinking.

How does a _date_ even work?

He hardened the expression in his eyes,trying to remember what Marik said about dates.

_Two persons spending the time together and experiencing something new while having fun…_That`s what he said,right?

Now where could Yami and Yugi possibly go to spend time together while experiencing something new and having fun at the same time?

Well,_that_ was a hard one.

While Yami was deep in his thoughts,he failed to notice the door open before him.

»Yes,grandpa,I`ll do it!« the small-sized boy shouted back in the house as he stepped out with his head still shifted towards the living room.

_BAM_.

Yugi crashed into the absent-minded Pharaoh,making them both almost fall to the ground but Yami somehow regained the balance.

»Ouch…« Yugi mumbled,with his face in Yami`s chest.

»Y-Yugi.« the Pharaoh mumbled,surprised at the sudden appearance.

He didn`t expect to meet with Yugi face to face just yet!

Yugi pulled away from Yami`s chest and looked a little puzzled at him.

»Yami? What are you doing?« he asked. »It`s dangerous to stand in front of the door.«

»…Yes. I`m sorry.« he said hesitantly.

»Hm?« Yugi wondered,focusing on the Pharaoh`s face. »Is something wrong?«

»Is it?« Yami responded,a little too quick.

Yugi`s stare could almost pierce through Yami right now,so big it was.

»Yami…what`s wrong?« he asked,a little concerned.

Just what should the Pharaoh do now? He didn`t even have the time to think of a plan for their _date_!

»Yami?« Yugi asked again.

»Uh…nothing.« the Pharaoh answered,forcing a smile on his face.

»You`re not very good with lying,you know that?« Yugi mumbled.

The little boy then sighed.

»It`s because of our conflict from this morning,isn`t it? You`re still angry.« he mumbled,looking sad on the ground.

»What?« Yami suddenly responded dumbly.

He almost forgot he had a conflict with Yugi this morning!

»N-no,that`s not…«

»I understand.« Yugi intercepted Yami`s sentence,still looking down.

»Yugi,that is not…« Yami tried to explain but Yugi decided to intercept again.

»I told you,you`re bad at lying.«

He sighed out a defeated sigh,then slowly walked past Yami.

Yami quickly turned to his back.

He didn`t want things to end like this! But he couldn`t tell him about the _date _thing either,now could he?

»Yugi! Where are you going?« he asked,a little demanding (what`dya expect from a former Pharaoh?).

Not slowing the pace,Yugi responded gloomily.

»…Grandpa asked me to go to the grocery store.«

»Oh…« Yami mumbled. »Oh!« he gasped when an idea strucked him.

He couldn`t let this chance pass by!

»Can I accompany you?« he asked cautiously.

Yugi stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Pharaoh,a little surprised.

»S-sure…« he answered,a little disbelievingly.

Yami walked towards him and then they both made their way to the grocery store.

As they slowly walked on the sidewalk of the Domino streets,Yugi in front,Yami a little behind him,the Pharaoh looked a little unsure.

_»Alright…There is only the two of us now…But we aren`t experiencing anyhting new, nor having fun.«_,Yami stated in his mind.

Having a date really _was_ difficult.

There was too much tension in the air,so Yami decided to break the silence.

»What do you have to get from the grocery store?« he asked mindfully.

»The milk is out.« Yugi answered,with his eyes still shifted at the ground. »And grandpa asked me to buy some cucumbers. You know he`s crazy about those.«

Yami chuckled at that.

»Yes,indeed he is.« he agreed.

Yugi shifted his eyes towards Yami carefully,so the Pharaoh couldn`t notice.

If he was so angry…then why would he talk so casually to him?

Yugi was a little puzzled at that.

»We`re here.« Yami stated with a smile as they both stopped before the store building.

»Huh? Oh,yeah.« Yugi quickly said as he turned his eyes back in front,leaving Yami a little confused at his response.

_»Is he alright?«,_the Pharaoh thought to himself,growing a little concerned about his best friend and first love in this Millennium.

…Not that he ever confessed the love part to Yugi or anyone else.

They slowly walked into the grocery store. Yugi took the basket,that was on a pile of other baskets,and made his move towards the vegetables and fruit department.

Yami quietly followed.

»Cucumbers…cucumbers…« Yugi mumbled to himself as he was looking around the shelves,searching for grandpa`s favourite vegetable.

Yami couldn`t help it but to follow Yugi around with his gaze.

He looked so…innocent. Walking around so aimessly,with his beautiful curious eyes looking around and observing every little corner.

Yami couldn`t prevent his small smile that formed on his lips.

Having such a sweet and caring person around him,Yami felt like the happiest Pharaoh ever.

»Are you looking for these?«

Yugi turned on heels to face Yami,that just spoke.

His gaze traveled down to his hands,where he was holding something,stretching it out to the little boy.

Yugi sweatdropped.

Yami noticed his awkward smile and then grew curious.

»Was it not this,what you were looking for?«

»Not really…« Yugi smiled awkwardly. »This is a marrow. We`re looking for cucumbers.«

»A marrow?« Yami asked,looking puzzled at his green vegetable in his hands.

_»But it looks just like a cucumber…Does it not?«,_Yami thought to himself,observing the marrow.

Looking at his face,Yugi hardly held himself from laughing. When he let out a muffled _pfft _from his lips,Yami turned his gaze back at Yugi,still confused.

At this point,Yugi couldn`t help it anymore. He started laughing so hard,probably all the people in the store stared at him wide-eyed and with rised eyebrows.

The Pharaoh`s face at that moment was priceless!

»Hahaha! Oh,my god,my stomach hurts! Hahahaha!« Yugi just couldn`t stop laughing as he clenched his arms around his stomach.

»Yugi…« Yami mumbled,both surprised and puzzled at the sudden outburst of laughter from his best friend.

Did he miss a joke or something? Yami couldn`t tell.

»Oh,man…« Yugi giggled as he wiped away a tear that formed in his eye from all the laughter.

He noticed Yami`s confused face.

Yeah,he could definetely laugh some more at that,but he rather decided not to because the people were giving him weird looks already.

»I`m sorry,Yami.« he apologized,still giggling. »But it was just too funny.«

If Yami only knew _what_ exactly was funny,he wouldn`t be as confused as he was right now.

But he couldn`t help but smile at the younger boy. Seeing him happy made the Pharaoh even happier.

»So,we don`t need that?« he asked with a smile while rising the marrow to the same height his nose was.

Yugi let out another muffled _pfft_,and shut his mouth with both of his hands,quickly shaking his head. He had to turn away from the Pharaoh and his priceless marrow to save himself from another laughter attack.

As the shopping procedeed,the boys kinda fell into it. While Yami wondered what the difference between a marrow and a cucumber was,Yugi laughed and tried not to tip over from it while finally finding the actual cucumbers and putting them in the basket.

They continued their way to department with the milk.

Yugi had to laugh even by this department when Yami mistaked a sweet whip cream for a milk bottle. He learned that Yami was probably too lazy to even bother with reading the product`s name.

The boys continued with shopping,full with laughter and soon ended up buying more than grandpa had ask them to.

Yugi sweatdropped at the big sack that laid on the ground before him,outside the store.

_»We actually had so much fun,we forgot to stop buying things and ended up buying stuff we don`t really need.«_,Yugi thought to himself,smiling sheepishly.

»Are you sure grandpa only told you to buy milk and cucumbers?« Yami wanted to make sure.

He was a little nervous at what would grandpa say at all this stuff and his money dissapearing in thin air.

»I believe so.« Yugi answered the Pharaoh`s question.

He stepped to the sack and grabbed onto it. He tried to lift it but he had no such luck.

The sack was just too heavy!

As Yugi tried to lift the sack with the help of every muscle in his body and making weird noises,Yami just had to laugh at his friend`s trying and not succeding.

»Guuh! Why. Wont. You. Move!« Yugi hissed one word at a time as he pulled on the sack,trying to lift it but failing miserably.

»Here,let me try it.« Yami chuckled as he stepped closer to the boy.

Yugi paused and let go of the sack so Yami could have a try.

He gaped in shock as Yami lifted the sack with one arm without a sweat,while he was pulling it with both his arms and straining his muscles to the maximum.

Yami looked questionably at Yugi.

»It is not that heavy.« he stated.

Yugi just smiled sheepishly while trying to understand how easy the sack lifting for Yami was while he almost sprained his arm in the process. How pitiful he was.

»W-well,we should head back home.« Yugi decided and turned on his heels.

Yami froze at that.

Going home already? But he couldn`t even have a date with Yugi! He couldn`t make him happy!

»Wait,Yugi!« he suddenly snaped,gaining Yugi`s attention.

»Yeah,what is it?« the boy asked wonderingly.

»I…« Yami mumbled but as soon as he noticed Yugi`s big eyes staring into him,he forgot immediately what he was about to say.

»I,uh…«

»Yes?« Yugi asked,obliviousness written all over his face.

»Ah,looky,looky,who there is.« suddenly they heard a smirking voice.

They both turned their heads to the one person speaking.

»Bakura!« Yami called out a little surprised as he saw the white-haired thief standing there,with his arms crossed and smirking maliciously.

»Oh! And Marik!« Yugi stated with a smile when he saw the Egyptian beside Bakura.

»Hello.« Marik greeted,forming a smile on his lips. »Long time no see.«

»Yeah!« Yugi responded excitedly. »What`s up?«

»Oh,nothing. Just roaming around,having nothing better to do.« Marik answered with a smile.

Now an evil smirk was heard,coming from Bakura.

»So,Pharaoh. How`s your date?« he asked amused.

Yami froze while Marik elbowed the idiotic thief.

»Ow! Hey!« Bakura protested.

»Huh?« Yugi asked. »A date?« he sounded puzzled.

He turned his head to face Yami,who looked like he had seen a ghost.

»What does he mean by that?« Yugi wanted to know.

»Oh? Didn`t he tell you?« Bakura turned his eyes away from Marik and looked amusingly at the little boy. »About the _date_?«

»I`m…not sure,what you`re talking about.« Yugi mumbled cautiously.

»Oh,is that so? Shame on the Pharaoh.« Bakura chuckled maliciously as he looked at Yami,who looked angrily back at him.

He didn`t want for Yugi to find out about the date thing like this. He wanted to _ask_ him! He wanted to make this moment a memory and the most importantly: he wanted Yugi to feel happy about it.

But now,this Bakura ruined everything! Yugi might think that he was making fun of him or something even worse. Now what should he do?

Yami sure wanted to dissapear in the thin air right now.

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh. Yami couldn`t define his expression.

Was he angry? Sad? Furious? He didn`t even dare to look into the boy`s face.

Marik suddenly felt tension filling the air,so he decided to break the silence by clearing his throat.

»Ehm. Well,it was nice to see you two!« he smiled sheepishly,then grabbed Bakura under his arm.

»H-hey!« Bakura snaped but couldn`t proceed with the talk when Marik suddenly pulled him and turned them both around.

»See you later!« Marik called out as innocent as he could from over his shoulder,then quickly walked off,still pulling Bakura beside him.

»What the bloody hell was this for?« Bakura snaped while walking quickly with Marik still holding him under his arm.

»You fool!« Marik whispered sharply,trying to not get heard by Yugi. »You messed it up!«

»Eh?« Bakura looked puzzled.

Marik sighed at Bakura`s unawareness.

»Why do you always end up doing bad things?« he asked more to himself than his friend.

Bakura looked quietly at him for a second before smirking triumphantly.

»That`s what I`m known for.« he said it proudly while Marik only sighed in defeat.

Yugi and Yami both looked at the direction Marik and Bakura were dissapearing to.

In Pharaoh`s mind,Bakura was already being strangled by his bare hands.

»Yami.« Yugi suddenly called out,with his eyes still on the guys leaving,making Yami`s nervous heart skip a beat.

»Yes?« he asked,trying to sound normal.

Now Yugi turned to face him,with a little determination in his eyes.

»Please,tell me what Bakura was talking about. I know you know it.«

»Yugi,I…«

»Please.« Yugi intercepted Yami`s sentence.

The Pharaoh sighed.

He couldn`t lie to his best friend anymore. It`s time to face the truth.

Yami looked straight into Yugi`s eyes.

»I was planning to ask you something,Yugi.«

The Pharaoh got Yugi`s full attention.

»Yes?«

»…I didn`t plan to do it this way though…« Yami mumbled more to himself,then continued: »You see,this morning,when we had our little conflict,I came to notice that you are not being happy. After our conflict,I left by myself to think through what you have said to me.«

He put the heavy sack down on the ground for his arm to rest a bit.

»I was confused at first.« he continued,looking at Yugi. »But then,Marik and Bakura joined me and Marik enlightened me.«

Now Yami shifted his crimson eyes to the ground,feeling a little embarrassed.

»…We never went on a date,have we?«

Yugi widdened his eyes at that,feeling quite perplexed.

»I thought you will be happy again and forgive me if I ask you on a date. I actually wanted to ask you before we left the Game shop,but…« he smiled with a sorry smile. »…You thought I was still mad at you because of our dissagreement. And with a situation like that,I could only ask for one thing: if I may accompany you. This way,I thought,there would still be chances to ask you for a date…but at the store,I had so much fun I actually forgot why I even was there in the first place. I just might think,I missed the chance…« he mumbled,a sad smile appearing on his lips.

»Yami…« Yugi mumbled,surprised at the Pharaoh`s words.

He didn`t know he felt that bad because of him feeling down. He didn`t know that Yami could get so sentimental.

»Marik said…« Yami started talking again, »A date is for two persons spending the time together and experiencing something new…He said,being on a date should be fun and a memory should be made.«

He sighed.

»I guess I don`t have the strenght to do all this…«

»…Silly.« suddenly Yugi said softly,with a small smile.

Yami turned his eyes to him,looking puzzled.

»I told you you can`t lie to me.« Yugi stated.

»What…do you mean by that,Yugi?« Yami asked cautiously,not sure where this was going.

Yugi giggled mysteriously,looking at Yami.

»You said you`re not capable of doing such a thing like to go on a date. But this is not true. Since we`ve already been on one.«

Now Yami looked even more confused than before.

»I am still not sure…what you mean.« he mumbled carefully.

»I mean,we`ve just been on a date!« Yugi stated,smiling brightly.

Yami stared at him for a minute.

»…We had?« he asked dumbly,feeling totally unaware of that.

»But of course. We went in a grocery store together.«

»Yes,but…I don`t believe this is called a date.« Yami mumbled carefully.

»Well,let`s see what Marik said about a date.« Yugi said, »First: Two persons spending the time together.

Well,we spent it together at the grocery store,only the two of us.

Next,experiencing something new…

Knowing a difference between a cucumber and a marrow sure is a new experience to me!

Last but not least,having fun with each other and making a memory.«

He stopped talking by that,smiling warmly at Yami.

»I think we had a lot of fun with shopping,don`t you? And I think I`ll never forget how much my stomach hurt because of me laughing there. Meaning,I just made a memory.

With you.«

With that said,a realization hit the Pharaoh.

»You…You are right.« he gasped,surprised.

They really did have a lot of fun in there when Yami thought about it.

»But,Yugi…Aren`t you angry?« he asked then,carefully.

»Why?« Yugi asked wonderingly. »I had a great time.«

»Well…that I didn`t tell you what I was planning on doing…«

»You dummy.« Yugi smiled softly. »Believe it or not,I feel really happy about that. Because I know you went through all of this just for me. I`m really glad…and relieved.«

Yami became even more attentive at his words now.

»You see…« Yugi began,shifting his eyes on the ground and smiling tenderly, »All this time since the morning…I really thought _you_ were mad at _me_.«

»What? But why would you think that?« Yami wanted to know desperately.

»Because I said such selfish things…« Yugi mumbled. »For example that you`re not spending much time with me…I lied. I just…I wanted to spent with you even more time than we had together already. I really wanted to…keep you for myself.« he mumbly confessed,with a slight blush on his cheeks.

»…Really?« Yami asked,looking quite surprised.

He didn`t know Yugi felt this way. Heck,he never showed any sign of that!

Yugi weakly nodded.

»But…why did you not tell me?«

»Because…it`s embarrassing.« Yugi pouted,blushing even more.

Yami observed the little boy`s face. He looked so sweet and cute at the same time.

He couldn`t help but smile.

»It is not embarrassing.« he said,moving closer to Yugi. »Actually I might even like it.«

»R-really?« Yugi asked disbelievingly.

They were very close now and Yugi had to look up to see Yami`s warm crimson eyes.

»No doubt.« Yami whispered as he leaned closer to Yugi`s face.

He planted a small kiss on his cheek and stayed near his face.

»Thank you for being honest with me,Yugi.« he said seriously as he gazed into the boy`s eyes.

Yugi was blushing madly now and trying to calm his heart down as it was pounding too loud.

»N-no,thank _you_ for not being angry.« he responded with a shaky voice.

Yami smiled and erected.

»So…do you think our first date was a success?« he suddenly asked as he lifted the sack with groceries over his shoulder before they both started walking towards their home.

Yugi smiled happilly.

»A complete success!«

And so they walked towards the Game shop with smiles on their faces as a warm thought rested in their minds.

They had a fight in the morning,but their friendship ended up even stronger in the evening.

* * *

><p>AN: How naive those old spirits can be… (chuckles deeply)

Thank you for reading and please review if you want to see more odd dates!

x

Grandpa: -shockgasphorror- What is this? –staring into the sack- My precious cucumbers! Squashed under all this junk! –insertwaterfalloftears- YUUUUGIIII!

Yugi: -gaspshockhorror- Are the locks still not done?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Get ready for some MalexMale action!

* * *

><p><strong>3. Guilt (BakuraMarik)**

* * *

><p>A sigh.<p>

A grumble.

A huff and a puff.

Odd,yet annoying noises were filling Marik`s ears as he tried not to flip out while hanging the loundry on the balcony. It was a nice and warm day,a scent of blooming spring in the air. Marik had a rented apartment in a newly constructed apartment block in Domino city,in the top floor,where the sun shone brighter than to his neighbours in the lower apartments. So,for today,he decided to hang out the loundry. He was a responsible and hardworking person,even at house-work. Since his last job as a tomb-keeper,being restricted to go out in the world and do stuff on his own,weren`t his best years of life,he decided to go all out when he gets free; do all kinds of stuff he couldn`t do in his early years,even house working.

The world he lives now,suits him perfectly.

_Deep sigh._

…Well,almost perfectly.

Closing his eyes in annoyance,his eyebrows started twitching as repeated noises escaped from the living room. He couldn`t believe someone could make such annoying noises,even for a patient person as Marik himself was. Those noises were ticking him off!

As another deep and long sigh escaped the living room,Marik snaped.

»Is there a _problem_?« the blonde asked annoyed as he looked through the glassy doorway into the living room,towards a brown leather sofa,where a definite someone was laying,not looking very comfortable.

»Of course there`s a problem,you fool.« the male with white hair answered grumbily. »I`m bored.«

He sighed yet again,turning himself on his belly while his arms rested on sofa`s arms. His brown eyes boringly stared into the purple ones.

»Then go do something. _For a change_.« Marik mumbled the last sentence to himself,but loud enough for Bakura to hear.

»I don`t have anything to do.« Bakura snorted. »This season is a bloody hell for me. Can you smell this awfully sweet scent outside?«

»The scent of flowers blooming?« Marik guessed.

»It`s bloody killing me!« Bakura retorted. »I bloody hate spring,fucking flowers, everything that looks or smells like a bloody sweet heaven!«

»Yeah,and you definetely know how heaven smells like.« Marik stated sarcastically, going back to hanging the loundry.

»Come on,Marik~« Bakura groaned. »Let us do something.«

»I don`t have time right now,as you see.« Marik answered,nodding towards the job he`s doing right now.

»Screw the loundry! Burn it! Is it more important than the poor bloody me?« Bakura almost whimpered,trying to look as hurt as he could be.

Marik sighed,shaking off another shirt before hanging it on the rope.

»If I don`t hang it now,it will smell later. Don`t look at me like that. The thing happened to me before,so I know!« he quickly snaped as Bakura rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

»For the love of Zorc,you sound like a bloody housewife.«

»I am not a housewife.« Marik commented,looking slightly disturbed.

»Bah,whatever. You`re no fun at all.« Bakura sighed,turning himself on his back and laying his head on his arms,closing his eyes.

»I never asked for you to come here. Why did you come here anyway?« suddenly Marik wondered,slacking off his work yet again as he looked to the bored male.

»I obviously came to stare at you while you`re doing the bloody loundry.« Bakura retorted sarcastically,shifting his eyes towards the tomb-keeper.

Marik stared bluntly at Bakura,not saying a word or moving a muscle for whole 5 seconds.

»You`ve got one hell of a weird fetish.«

»I was not serious,you bloody idiot!« Bakura imediately snapped,sitting up.

»Is that so?« Marik spoke,not fascinated at all. »Well then,speak the truth.«

»I was bored! I thought maybe the situation will get a little interesting if I visit you but guess what? It`s bloody worse!« he shouted.

Marik pouted,hardly seen.

»Well,_sorry_ to dissapoint you.« he mumbled sarcastically before turning back to the loundry. »Where is your housemate then? Ryou. You surely wouldn`t be bored with him.«

»Hah?« Bakura asked lazily,looking at the blonde. »He`s with his bloody maggots, called friends.«

»Oh? Yugi and others? I heard they went to an amusement park?« Marik wondered, shaking off the water of some trousers.

»Yes,I guess.« Bakura grumbled.

»So? Why didn`t you go with them?«

»Are you joking? As if _I`m_ going to accompany _them_.« Bakura snorted in a matter of factly. »Only deaths can be counted if that ever happened.«

»And yet,you went with them to the Hanami festival*.« Marik stated,not looking back.

»I was _forced_ to go! Do you hear me?« Bakura hissed. »As _if_ I`d go with them somewhere on my _own_ decision.« he huffed,crossing his arms on his chest and looking away.

»Oh? And who might that _mighty_ someone be that convinced you to go?« Marik asked,looking at Bakura again.

The tomb-robber flinched a bit,then looked far away yet again,avoiding Marik`s stare.

He could never confess to him or anybody else,that it was Ryou`s big,pleading eyes that convinced him to do this tormenting trip. It did paid off in the end,anyway,but of course,Bakura wont confess that either.

»Well?« Marik still wanted to know.

»It doesn`t matter,who or what it was.« Bakura blurted. »I went and learned to never bloody do it again.«

Marik stared at Bakura disbelievingly for a few seconds,before turning back to his loundry without another word. If Bakura didn`t want to talk about stuff,it coudn`t be helped. Marik knew all too well not to press on the tomb-robber too much.

»Are you still not done with the loundry?« Bakura almost whined when he saw Marik turning his back to him.

»Soon I will be.« Marik answered truthfully.

»Ugh,what a pain.« Bakura mumbled sighing,leaning back into the soft backrest of sofa,his arms still crossed. With a huff,he let his gaze travel through the balcony window into the bright blue sky. His muscles slowly relaxing,Bakura failed to notice how sleepy he suddenly felt. And before he knew it,he fell asleep in the same sitting position.

After a few minutes,Marik finally finished with his loundry.

»Ah,at last!« he stretched his arms in the air,satisfaction filling his body and mind. Another good deed has been done and for today,the last one. Marik was finally free to do whatever he wished to.

He left the balcony and stepped inside,with a bright smile on his face.

»I`m finally done,Bakura. Now,what do you wish…-« His last words lost themselves in his throat as he noticed his friend was asleep.

His breathing was relaxing and equal,his chest with crossed arms rising slightly and falling again.

»…Seriously?« Marik couldn`t help but chuckle,looking at Bakura. »He looks like a wise man,captured in an eternal sleep.«

He didn`t really know what to do. Should he wake him up? Or let him sleep a little longer? Maybe he should play a trick on him. But then again,maybe not.

Before he noticed,Marik was sitting on the sofa,beside the sleeping Bakura,crossing his legs,resting his head on his arm while the elbow of the same arm rested on the crossed legs knee. His soft purple pupils were gazing at Bakura`s relaxed face.

_»Relaxed? Well,that is rare.«_ Marik thought to himself,looking bluntly at the other male. _»He always wears this tough mask,not letting anything or anyone near him. His heart is filled with hatred for this world,its people and everything that breathes,or not. I understand him perfectly.«_

He softly sighed,shifting his eyes towards the floor.

_»I have been there once. In all this darkness surrounding me. This cold feeling,when you know there was no one beside you. Only you. All alone. It is a very… hurtful feeling. But I opened myself up to people,learned to trust them and gave them permission to get closer to my heart. I have no grief what so ever. I am glad I did that. But Bakura…« _his eyes shifted back to the relaxing expression on white-haired boy`s face. _»He is too proud to do that. He is much too proud. And this pride,one day…I`m afraid to even think about it.«_

»Your captivation in your mind lets me almost hear what you`re thinking.« suddenly a voice spoke and broke Marik`s thoughtful gaze immediately as he stared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes,looking straight at him.

»B-Bakura! You were awake?« Marik gasped,flinching,surprised at the realization.

»Your stare would awake a bloody mummy.« Bakura answered bluntly,not moving a muscle.

»Ah,really?« Marik smiled sheepishly,feeling a little embarrassed after being caught in act.

»I see you`re done with the loundry?« Bakura didn`t miss to noticed.

»Hm? Yes.« Marik answered,looking to the balcony,with a prideful smile. »I am finally free to do what I wish. So…« he then turned to Bakura. »What do you wish to do?«

Without a second thought,Bakura blurted bluntly:

»What about a rough sex?«

The smile,full of pride on Marik`s face soon washed off as he stared at Bakura dead-paned.

Seeing as Bakura awaits an answer,Marik decided to speak.

»Now? In the middle of the day? With the sun out,brightly shining on us and the spring birds singing outside?«

»That is correct.« Bakura said,serious as ever.

»Forget it.«

»Huh? Why?« Bakura suddenly almost gasped.

»Because I am not in the mood.« Marik easily answered,closing his eyes and leaning back into the backrest,crossing his arms. »Sometimes I wonder if this is the only thing you`re thinking about.«

»Is it that wrong if I am?« Bakura asked,not expecting an answer. »Besides,we both like it. So,what the hell?« he shrugged to his obvious logic.

Marik narrowed eyes towards Bakura.

»You are one sick bastard,you know it.«

»You know you like it.« Bakura smirked dirtily at the blonde,unwrapping his arms and let them rest on the backrest,with his right arm behind Marik.

»I don`t dislike it.« Marik admitted shamelessly. »Still,it is in the middle of the day and I didn`t plan anything against the pain in my ass.«

»So? Endure it. You`re a big boy.« Another smirk left Bakura`s lips as Marik sighed.

»I already made my mind.« he declared,dissapointing Bakura greatly as the white-haired male pouted. »Still,I can do something else to satisfy your filthy urges- without a worry for an atching back from my side.« Marik stated,now looking at Bakura with a hint of lust in his eyes.

Bakura knew all too well where this was going,so there was only one thing to say:

»I am all yours.« he chuckled deeply through his smirk.

Marik let out another sigh as he turned to his friend completely.

»Seeing as I have no other chance as to _unbore_ your boring ass,I might as well enjoy it myself.«

His hands reached the zipper of Bakura`s light blue trousers,unzipping it slowly and unbuttoning the little blue button in process. With his tanned right hand,he traveled to the inside with no difficulties,where his gentle fingers touched the silky fabric.

»Tch,talking about sex and you`re not even ready.« Marik tched towards Bakura as his hand gently rubbed against Bakura`s sleeping lenght,hiding under the silk.

»What? Be happy I left all the work to you.« Bakura chuckled amusingly as he accepted Marik`s touch almost too happily.

»Oh,what charity.« Marik mumbled sarcastically,but lightly smirked after that.

He clearly enjoyed the moment as much as Bakura did.

They were friends for months now,or merely aquintances- as Bakura would say,never admitting he had friends; they were doing this kind of thing since they knew of each others names. Or maybe even before that? Anyway,there was no romance between them,though. Although they do seem to enjoy their time together quite a lot. Hmm…

Marik came to notice a slight change in Bakura`s pants. He smirked to himself, letting his right hand travel under the silky fabric,his long fingers enveloping around Bakura`s member,which quickly came to life. As Marik gently set the lenght free from the fabric and into the open,Bakura`s member stood up proudly as ever and ready to be worked on.

»Well,now,what do we have here?« Marik teased,clearly amused at the sight.

»Oh,shut up and get to work already.« Bakura hissed,also with a hint of amusement playing in his voice and eyes.

»Say that to me one more time and I _quit_.« Marik dared Bakura,narrowing his eyes on him.

»Okay,okay,I won`t say it.« Bakura gave in too quickly,too afraid that Marik would actually do that.

With a victorious smirk,Marik gently wrapped his fingers around Bakura`s hardened member,stroking it slowly upwards and downwards again.

»Ah,yes…« Bakura purred,filled with satisfaction and anticipaton in one. »You never dissapoint me.«

»Hold your horses now. We`ve only just started.« Marik smiled,his thumb gently pressing the tip of the lenghts head.

Bakura`s body slightly trembled at that point,sending shivers down his spine as a stifled moan escaped his throat- a sound,more rare than an extinct animal.

As Marik`s pace hastened,Bakura`s mind went completely blank in seconds,and filled itself with excitement and pleasure,enjoying every movement Marik`s hand made. He suddenly grew hungrier,wanting even more than just a hand. He was a person,who can`t be tamed easily,or satisfied at that. Oh,how much he wanted to slam his hardness into Marik`s hole right now! How much he longed for that! But he knew all too well,that this wont happen because Marik isn`t in the _mood_. Normally,he wouldn`t give a damn and just bang the hell out of him- if he wanted it or not. But this is Marik we`re talking about. If Bakura did that to him,he`d have to say goodbye to the good sex he had with him,because Marik would never ever give him again. _Ever_. That`s how serious Marik was. Bakura can`t allow himself to make such a drastic mistake. He knew too well he`d lost something really,_really_ good.

Panting and moaning,Bakura started bucking his hips almost unintentionally,urging Marik to go faster. He slammed his head back in the backrest as Marik complied with his wishes and hastened the pace. His muscles tensing,he knew he was slowly getting to _that_ point. Well,rather quickly. But Marik had other plans as he suddenly slowed his pace,immediately earning a poisonous glare from the tomb-robber.

»What _gives_?« Bakura hissed through clenched teeth,his face a little sweaty,clearly not amused as he was _so_ close to coming.

»Are you really alright with that?« suddenly Marik spoke,looking curiously into chocolate colored eyes.

»Alright with what!« Bakura snaped too impatiently.

He wanted to come already! To feel this sensation,too beautiful to describe. But noo,Marik just _had _to pop the blob!

Marik,clearly having something on his mind,continued:

»With that. Don`t you feel any guilt?«

»Guilt?« Bakura repeated,staring impatiently into Marik`s face.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds,before a deep sigh left Bakura`s throat. Leaning himself back,he tried to relax. He just knew the action couldn`t go on before Marik says whatever he has to say.

»What is the problem _now_?« he asked as if this kind of _breaks_ happened all the time.

Marik,noticing Bakura`s interest,as big as an apple pip,with his gaze somewhere in the air, sighed before continueing.

»I am talking about Ryou. How ignorant can you get?« he huffed the last sentence.

Bakura`s,previously blank mind caught up with the name Marik mentioned.

Suddenly looking at the blonde suspiciously,he asked:

»What is it with Ryou?«

_»Aren`t we sensitive?«_ Marik thought to himself,huffing through his nose. »Well,what do you think? Doing it with someone else. It is called cheating,you know?« he explained.

»_What_?« Bakura hissed through his clenched teeth. »What the bloody hell are you talking about? I`m not cheating.«

»You`re not cheating.« Marik echoed,narrowing eyes on Bakura. »Are you an idiot?«

»No,but you are.« Bakura retorted as he looked away with a huff. »I don`t have anything to do with Ryou. We`re just bloody housemates!«

Saying that,something,in the back of Bakura`s mind,yelled a sound of protest. But the thief decided to ignore the _inner_ voice.

»Oh,are you now?« Marik mused sarcastically. »So you`re saying you never noticed the looks that little Ryou gave you? Or noticed his slight change in personality when he`s around you?« he asked dead-panned.

Now Bakura stared at Marik quite curiously and a little confused.

»Looks? Change in personality?« he repeated disbelievingly.

Now it was Marik`s turn to stare into those ignorant eyes.

»…I`m not sure whether to call you oblivious or an ass.« he stated.

»_What_!« Bakura hissed harshly,getting offended.

»Well,« Marik sighed commonly. »If nothing bothers you right now,then I might as well continue where I stopped.«

»It was a bloody time you realized.« Bakura tched,clearly annoyed and bothered at Marik`s long break.

And not just that. After Marik continued to massage his member,Bakura`s mind was overwhelmed with the words the blonde spoke.

_»Guilt? What guilt?«_ he thought to himself,looking somewhere away from Marik and everything else,annoyance filling his mind. _»Why the bloody hell would I feel that way? Tch,Me and Ryou having something..what? A relationship? Was it this,what this fool was talking about? Like hell!_ Ugh…« Bakura`s mind cut off as Marik`s hand squeezed his hardened lenght in his warm grip.

His pace hastening,Marik could feel a familiar hot feeling,traveling through his body and moving towards the lower part. The sight of a sweating Bakura and his tensing muscles,his trembling body and this hardness in his own hands… He almost couldn`t believe he got aroused by only looking at the thief.

Bakura`s long and strong neck was opened widely as his head slamed back on the backrest yet again. This made Marik even more hot and at the sight of his friends neck,he stopped thinking soberly.

_»Yes,that`s it…!«_ Bakura purred in his mind,trying to block a pair of fluffy big brown eyes with difficulty,the ones that were forming in his mind for an unknown reason. _»Just go away! I want to enjoy this moment right now!«_

His eyes were shut strongly,concentrating more on his thoughts rather than what was happening to his body in reality. But somehow he couldn`t push away the image,that was forming before his closed eyes. It was none other than Ryou,trying to bother the thief at the most inconvenient time. But of course,the true Ryou had nothing to do with it. It was all Bakura and his mind,playing tricks on him.

Feeling this awful sensation,Bakura`s moans and pants returned,still hiding his most embarrassing voices and sounds of course. Suddenly,Marik`s picture dissapeared as Bakura failed to ignore Ryou,now doing the work his fellow tomb-keeper was doing a second ago. Imagining,_seeing_ this young and innocent boy in front of his closed eyes,massaging and squeezing his lenght,Bakura`s head suddenly felt so heavy and hot,his pale cheeks actually flushed with a gentle tone of red,to Bakura`s obliviousness of course.

_»W-what are you doing,you fool!«_ Bakura shouted in his mind,his inner voice trembling,failing at concentration. _»Stop…! That`s just-!«_

Suddenly he felt a warm breath touching his cold skin on his neck,immediately shutting down his mind and forgeting,whatever he was thinking about. He let out another gasp as Marik`s lips kissed his skin,a quick peck here,and a slower one there. Bakura felt like going crazy as Marik`s hand proceeded with a pace,working on his member,and at the same time his sensitive neck was being used. He urged his chin even further up,letting Marik do his magic on his neck. Marik,of course,welcomed the beautiful pale and tough skin a little too greedily,kissing the tip of Bakura`s chin,then slowly traveling down,with the tip of his wet tongue sliding towards the thief`s collarbone. Bakura`s right arm,that was still resting on the backrest,now reflexibly reached towards,gripping the back of Marik`s head,dipping into his soft hair and pulling his face closer to his body. Marik wasn`t bothered at all,actually the thought of being so close to his muscular body,aroused his body and mind even more. He sucked onto Bakura`s neck like a leech,almost threatening to never let go.

All this sucking and licking made Bakura`s head spin as yet another image of his innocent housemate broke into his mind.

_»Him again?«_ Bakura hissed in his mind and tched in reality,earning a look from Marik`s side.

_»Did I do something wrong?«_ Marik thought when he heard Bakura`s annoyed sound.

Not stopping with sucking,he slowed his pace with the hand,that still worked on a very hard and aroused lenght,squeezing its head and massaging its tip with his thumb,circling around and drawing small invisible circles around the sensitive area.

»Fuck…!« Bakura hissed as another tremble overwhelmed his body,pushing his head back up and in front,his right cheek touching Marik`s now.

_»Bakura…Bakura…«_ a soft and yearning voice echoed in thief`s mind. _»I want you,Bakura…Do you want me?«_

Clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes even stronger,Bakura tried his all to ignore that gentle voice,in which hid such innocence,yet the words it spoke were so dirty and,alas,aroused Bakura over the limit.

_»Shut up,shut up,shut up!«_ he yelled in his mind,trying to drown the gentle voice. But,it wasn`t very effective,as the voice continued on,yearning and purring.

_»Please,Bakura…Take me…! Take me with all your body..your strenght! Please…!«_

Hearing those pleads,Bakura almost lost his mind. He was actually afraid to loose himself in his mind and taking everything with him into reality. If that happened,he`d probably wound Marik`s body,and with that,loose hours of good sex.

He couldn`t let that happen!

_»Please,Bakura…!« _the voice pleaded desperately as Bakura,also desperately shouted back to shut the bloody hell up!

His grip behind Marik`s head tightened as he clutched the blonde hair,not too tightly,though. He pulled on Marik`s head,forcing him to get away from his neck and look up. With that,Bakura crashed into Marik`s lips without a warning,glueing himself on him almost too forcibly.

Marik moaned and gasped in protest,surprised at the thief`s sudden move. Staring at Bakura`s shut eyes,he noticed the hard expression on his face.

_»What is he doing…?«_ Marik thought to himself,confused.

He noticed Bakura was forcing himself on him,but wasn`t sure if that really was the case.

Shrugging it off,Marik decided to go with the flow and returned the kiss,closing his eyes while slowly massaging Bakura`s erection.

_»Go away,go away!«_ Bakura still fought a war against the seductive voice in his mind.

He couldn`t believe how much strenght it took to fight back and how aroused he got only thinking about the pleading Ryou. It really puzzled him. Something like that never happened before. Well,sometimes he did feel his blood flushing in his face at the look of Ryou`s cute face or body,but ignored it right after that,taking it for fully normal. Imagining someone else,Ryou at that,in place of Marik in the middle of intimacy- Bakura was loosing it completely!

_»It`s because of that fool! Stopping in the middle of his work and chit-chatting about a bloody guilt! And Ryou!«_

He tightened the grip behind Marik`s head,pulling him even closer to his face,if that was even possible. He forced his way through Marik`s lips,pushing his hot and wet tongue into the keepers mouth,earning a lustful moan in process.

_»Don`t enjoy it,you insolent little…! I`m punishing you!«_

Hearing as Marik enjoyed the kiss too much,Bakura decided to break it,pulling himself away and trembling at the same time under the pressure that suddenly kicked in. With his both hands on Marik`s shoulders,clutching his clothes under his fingers,his mind went blank yet again,filling itself with a familiar and so welcomed feeling of a sweet sensation. He knew he was very close now! He didn`t even notice when Marik`s pace hastened,but it did,making his head spin in the process.

Marik observed this face before him. It looked like Bakura was in pain,but it was far from that. Excitement and anticipation filled the room,Marik enjoyed in those pants and moans Bakura hissed through his lips,shutting his eyes and pushing his face forward,resting his forehead on Marik`s left shoulder.

»Shit…!« he hissed through his teeth,tensing up as the sweet sensation accumulated in his lower half,responding to Marik`s firm,but gentle grip.

»Unleash yourself.« Marik purred into his ear,which greatly contributed towards Bakura`s tensed muscles as he suddenly felt like his whole body exploded.

»Augh…!« Bakura moaned sharply,dipping his fingers into Marik`s shoulders,his erection bursting out a white,hot and sticky fluid,his juice,into the keepers hand.

The thief ended up panting deeply,his forehead still resting on Marik`s shoulder,as all remained juices left his exhausted member. Marik was sitting still,not moving a muscle. He still felt quite hot and slightly aroused but couldn`t help but to force himself not to think about it. He really wasn`t in the mood to deal with the atching back and everything that is lower. And another thing helped to ignore his lust. Actually it really bugged him.

»What got into you?« he blurted out,lazily shifting his pupils towards the resting face as he remembered the previous act the thief pulled. And the face he made.

Still panting and looking down,Bakura remained silent. He seemed lost in his mind yet again.

_»It`s finally gone…this annoying voice.«_ he noticed in his thoughts. _»But still. It pisses me off!«_ he clenched his teeth in annoyance,too exhausted to move anything else. Fighting a mental battle while trying to enjoy a blowjob can really tire one out.

He noticed another thing,which actually freaked him out.

»Well?« Marik still waited for an answer while Bakura stared down in a complete defeat.

_»...I don`t feel at ease.«_ he thought to himself. _»After a bloody blowjob. Are you kidding me?«_

He chuckled to himself in pity,knowing exactly what he felt at that moment.

»Did I miss a joke?« Marik wondered,oblivious to Bakura`s thoughts.

Bakura huffed before rising his head from the keepers shoulder,sitting upright while closing his eyes.

»It`s your damn fault.« he stated calmly,earning a confused look from Marik`s side.

Bakura looked at him and smirked triumphantly,hiding his true feelings behind it.

_»So this is how this bloody guilt feels like,eh?« _

* * *

><p>AN: At least Bakura learned something from this,no? (scratching behind head)

Oh yeah,about the Hanami festival,maybe you were a little confused,I don`t know. Well there is a one-shot of this but,uh..I`m kinda still working on it,so…yeah. But it will be finished soon enough. You didn`t miss anything,you know. Just to ease your mind. Because you care _soooo_ much. –insertsarcasticpouthere-

Anyway,please review and tell me if its any good! And please forgive my bad english. As a non-english/american person I`m trying my best to write as accurate and proper as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay,overemotional people with a weak heart,beware! It`s raping time!

Of course,you other sick bastards can stay and enjoy…I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Nightmare (YugiBakura)**

* * *

><p>He didn`t know <em>when<em> it happened,nor _how_ and _why_,but _somehow_ Yugi found himself in his ordinary clothes,laying on a cold floor in the middle of pure whiteness. It is true. Everything around him was white- the hard floor,the walls,if they even existed,since it seemed like everything around the little Yugi expanded itself into eternity.

But that was not all. The air was thick,causing Yugi to breathe with rather more difficulty than usual. But it was not the air that troubled Yugi`s lungs. It was something above him.

Or rather,_someone_. A familiar face was smirking down to him maliciously,his brown eyes observing him hungrily like a predator eyeing their prey. His messy white hair were falling down freely,some of them over his dark and mysterious eyes.

Yugi could not believe it. He didn`t even dare to think that this was real. And much to his horror,he didn`t fail to notice his hands were trapped on each side,his wrists tangled in cold fingers,tightly holding them to the coldness of the floor.

»What`s going on?« Yugi asked,trying to sound as confident as he could,but failed miserably as he gulped and started sweating,nervously daring to look into his captors eyes. »Bakura?... Where are we? And why are you-«

»_Shush_.« the former tomb-robber shushed towards the boy with a deep voice,his lips still forming a devious smirk,at which Yugi shuddered more nervous than ever. »What manners you have,little Yugi.« he continued with a deep voice. »Can`t you even say hello?«

Furrowing his eyebrows,Yugi stared at Bakura intently. Gaining a little piece of confidence,he asked:

»What did you do?«

»Oh,it`s not the question `What _did_ I do`. It is more like `What am I_ about _to do`.« Bakura chuckled deeply.

He then pulled Yugi`s small arms,leading them above the boy`s head,now holding his wrists with only his right hand. Yugi,of course,protested and tried to free himself by getting restless in seconds.

»W-what are you doing? Stop it!« Yugi protested loudly but Bakura ignored him, letting his brown eyes roam lower to Yugi`s body.

He knew well that Yugi had no chance against him. His body was too weak to protest. Bakura held him in his grasp like a cat holding a mouse in its claws. Simply said: Yugi had zero chance of escaping.

»Let me go! Do you hear me?« Yugi shouted,moving in every way possible and trying to free himself from Bakura`s tight grasp. He soon noticed Bakura was simply too strong for him but still,there was no way he`ll give up. He didn`t even know what the heck that thief was planning to do but he was aware that he`ll find out too soon if he doesn`t get away!

Suddenly he felt something cold touching his belly. His face paled the second he realized Bakura`s hand slipped under his black shirt,now traveling towards his chest.

»No,Bakura! What-!« and before he could end another protest,he gasped in shock when cold fingers circled around his nipple,then got a hold of it,starting to squeeze it and massage.

»Agh-! Bakura!« Yugi gasped.

Reflexibly he shut his eyes tightly and started twisting around like a captured snake,unable to escape his captor. Adrenalin overflew his body,acting like a defense against the enemy- he knew nothing but one thing: get away from there _immediately_.

Of course Bakura didn`t have plans of releasing the little Yugi just yet. Massaging and squeezing his nipples rather rougly,Yugi couldn`t help but shout in protest.

»No! Stop it! Don`t!« he shoke his head wildly in dissaproval,unable to move anything else as Bakura`s knees reached each of Yugi`s side,immobilizing him from twisting around.

»Aren`t we vocal? And I haven`t even started yet.« Bakura chuckled,hunger written all over his face. »Tell me. Are you always like that when together with the Pharaoh?« he snickered deeply,attacking and squeezing the other nipple.

»Ah-!« Yugi gasped and moaned,his cheeks flushing bright red,knowing that his nipples were getting harder- not to his approval anyhow. »L-let me go!«

»Oh,shut it.« Bakura hissed with a purr. »Or not.« he said,releasing Yugi`s nipple and,with his fingers,traveling down towards the lower body. »Actually I quite prefer hearing your desperate calls for help.«

»You`re sick!« Yugi snapped,glaring at Bakura while his cheeks remained red.

»Am I now?« Bakura purred satisfied,taking Yugi`s insult for a compliment. »So,if I do this…« he spoke seductively,his hand stopping by Yugi`s zipper.

Yugi widdened his eyes in horror. Bakura wouldn`t dare,would he?

»No…« he whispered.

»Hmm?« Bakura mused,looking quite amused as his index finger broke through the little hole on the top of the zipper,slowly sliding down and unzipping the boy`s pants.

»No…! Don`t…!« Yugi gasped,shutting his eyes tight in pure embarrassment. »Yami…!« he cried desperately as his zipper was fully undone. »Yami! Help…!«

»Quit whining about the bloody Pharaoh! He is not here!« Bakura laughed deviously. »There are only us!«

With that,with a force,he pulled Yugi`s blue pants down to his knees,along with his underwear.

»No!« Yugi cried,pushing his face to the side,away from Bakura. Right now,he felt so weak, so little. So _exposed_. Embarrassment was growing within him and he could not stop this awful feeling. He was captured,unable to escape. His will to keep fighting was slowly decreasing as he felt a pair of hungry eyes roaming around his exposed flesh. This wait,unable to know what will happen next,it was killing Yugi inside. He would love to scream so much right now,to let it all out, hoping that someone would hear his pleads for help…but why would he do that? There was no one around. Just them,all alone. Yugi felt so defeated,so down.

»Heh.« Bakura smirked deviously,observing Yugi`s exposed skin. »I believe the Pharaoh is the one doing the _job_,eh?«

Realizing what Bakura meant by that,he blushed madly but tried to hide it,his eyes still shut tight.

Bakura,noticing Yugi`s highly flushed face,only chuckled deeply and triumphantly. To his logic,there was no way Yugi could ever satisfy Yami with such a young and undeveloped body.

»Why…?« Yugi managed to speak,but in such a small and weak voice,still not looking at Bakura.

Bakura rose an eyebrow in wonder at the little boy under him,even though he wasn`t very interested in his speech,if at all.

»…Why are you doing this?« Yugi spoke,now more distinctly.

Seeing the Pharaoh`s lover tremble from fear and embarrassment under him,Bakura felt sickening satisfied. He just loved to torture people,in one way or another- especially those close to the damned Pharaoh,whom he hated the most.

He grinned predatorily in Yugi`s answer,suddenly pulling on his tangled wrists,lifting Yugi up like a feather,turning him around and throwing him on all four. Yugi gasped by the sudden move,realizing he was now standing on his arms and knees. And more to his surprise,or horror,Bakura leaned over him,grasped onto his member without a warning,snickering into his ear.

»You`re mine.« the white-haired tomb-robber mused,squeezing the boys sexual organ.

»Agh-! No-!« Yugi cried in embarrassment.

He suddenly felt so light-headed and awfully hot as Bakura roughly wanked him. He was so fast and so cruel,without a tear of emotion. Yugi really started to feel pain,mixed with the actual pleasure as his erection hardened,much to Bakura`s amusement.

»So you actually like it,I presume?« he purred into the boy`s ear as he almost laid on him.

»N-never! _Ahh_…!« Yugi gasped.

He couldn`t restrain his moans any longer,Bakura was literally forcing him to cry out all his pain and pleasure. Feeling an awful pressure in his head and lower body,he hardly controlled his emotions.

»No…! Please,no…! I don`t want to…!« he still managed to protest between his pants and moans.

The strenght in his arms wore off already as he rested on his elbows,his forehead touching the cold floor. He couldn`t take it anymore,yet his face still gave out the expression of fighting back. His muscles were tensing,he tried to lay down and so hinder Bakura to touch him any longer but it was no use. The tomb-robber was holding his lower body tightly,working on his member,while the other hand reached Yugis neck,roughly pulling up his chin to take a better look at the boys tormented face. And he enjoyed it every second,chuckling and smirking maliciously.

»What is it,Yugi? Why are you holding back?« he mused into his ear,releasing soft,yet dangerous vibrations towards Yugi`s skin.

The poor boy could hardly stand it. Bakura`s doing was making his head spin. His hand was so rough,so brutal,forcing the poor soul to release himself against his will. His weak body was closing in to the culmination,every squeeze the cold hand made,aided towards the feeling Yugi feared to feel.

»Aghh…! No…! _No_.!« he moaned in a weak protest,completely flushed and at the same time Bakura chuckled in complete satisfaction,sending the hard erection a last jerk and squeeze before Yugi finally gave in,his body trembling as his erection released the hot fluid,some in Bakura`s hand,the other remains released themselves on the floor under him.

Panting,Yugi couldn`t hold himself up any longer and he would collapse on the cold floor if Bakura wouldn`t hold him in his grasp.

The tomb-robber chuckled victoriously at the sigh of the defeated Yugi in his arms. His pants,his sweat,his flushed cheeks and closed eyes in embarrassment- Bakura was dancing from joy on the inside. To do such a thing to the Pharaoh`s,his arch enemy`s lover…

_It wasn`t enough_. His prey was in a state of total defeat right now. Why not take it a step further and enjoy it a little longer?

Bakura grinned deviously at the thought,still holding Yugi close to his body,both kneeling up.

»Did you like that,my little experiment?« the thief chuckled,forcing Yugi to look his way.

Yugi protested,trying to push his face away from Bakura and his grasp. But with the little strenght he had,there was no way he could free himself. He felt so utterly defeated and his heart suddenly grew so heavy as he felt his hot juices running down his leg. His mind was overwhelmed with the sudden guilt.

He remembered Yami,his love,his everything. His alter ego,his better half…Oh,how decieved he would feel,_will _feel,knowing what Yugi did. How dissapointed he`ll feel towards him. He feared the Pharaoh`s eyes,what he would say. What he would think of him…!

Yugi felt hot tears sliding down his,still flushed cheeks. Just why did this have to happen to him? Why him? He knew it too well this will break Yami`s heart. He did not remain loyal. Thruthful. The trust between the two…Will it shatter just like that?

»Are those tears of joy?« Bakura`s deep voice snaped Yugi out of his thoughts.

Opening his teary eyes,he shifted them to Bakura,clenching his teeth.

»…Haven`t you done enough? Release me!« he demanded in rather weak voice,still affected by the orgasm.

»Oh,I`m far from done.« the thief spoke smirking,suddenly pushing Yugi to the floor. »Haven`t you heard the saying: Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?«

»Ugh..!« Yugi gasped in pain,trying to pull himself up. »What…? I never asked for your help!«

»No,but your body did.« Bakura smirked,amused at Yugi`s glare he earned. »Well now,shall we continue?« and with that,he grabbed Yugi`s waist,pulling it up,so Yugi was kneeling again,even though his upper body was still laying down.

»No! Stop it! Let me go!« Yugi shouted on top of his lungs,starting to kick and twist around in protest.

»Now,now,stay still,little boy. You don`t want me to hurt you,do you?« Bakura chuckled deeply,holding Yugi`s waist with one hand as the other hand made a way towards the boy`s backside.

When Yugi felt cold fingers on his bottom,his face paled as if he saw a ghost. Adrenalin and defense mode kicking in again,he started twisting and kicking,making a racket as he tried to get free,when suddenly he felt a piercing pain ram into his inside without a warning. Widdening his eyes,Yugi cried out in the aching pain,new tears forming as he clenched his teeth and fists,trying to engulf this sorrowful feeling.

Bakura`s fingers dived into Yugi`s warm flesh,roaming around and scissoring,but he soon noticed something interesting.

»Ah,what`s this?« he played surprised,with a smirk still dancing on his lips. »I see the old Pharaoh finished his work today already?« he mused when he slipped a third finger into Yugi`s hole almost too easily.

»Shut up!« Yugi hissed through his clenched teeth,flushing madly again as he tried with all his might not to moan or scream.

He was hiding his face toward the floor,his forehead resting on his clenched fist. His body was trembling when Bakura started pushing his cold fingers in and out again,making an odd,yet erotic sound of wetness in process.

»What? Did you say something?« Bakura mused,making fun of his pitiful prey.

Hearing another passionate,yet muffled moan escaping Yugi`s throat,the thief hardly restrained himself not to get aroused too much. He already felt hot inside as his hardened member urged to get loose from the clothes. Well,he wouldn`t be Bakura if the stuff he did to little Yugi wouldn`t arouse him. He just loved tormenting people and he loved being rough.

Feeling that _now_ was the perfect time,he slowly unzipped his pants,much to Yugi`s obliviousness.

The little boy still struggled under the thief`s rough grasp. He felt so filthy,so dirty,so…pitiful. He was so angry he couldn`t do anything,this feeling of frustration was making him crazy. In normal circumstances he wouldn`t even care anymore. He`d just wait and engulf it until it was over. But he had a great guilt on his mind. His dear Pharaoh,whom he knew he couldn`t look into his beautiful eyes anymore. This grief was killing him mentaly,contributing and making Yugi feel even more miserably than he would be otherwise. At this point,he would rather die than tell Yami what happened.

»Having a blast down there?« Bakura called out to Yugi,bringing him back to reality. »I hope you do.« he smirked. »Because it`s getting _better_.«

Yugi gasped,flinching at the sudden thought that crossed his mind. Widdening his teary eyes,he dared to look back towards the kneeling thief,who was smirking right back at him.

»No…« Yugi whispered in disbelief. »No..no. No!« he shouted desperately. »Don`t do it!«

»Or _what_?« Bakura dared,amused how much and how many times Yugi tried to fight back,counting his losses.

»Please don`t do it!« Suddenly taking the offensive,he striked back: »What about Ryou?«

Suprising to Yugi,Bakura merely flinched,a look of surprise reflecting in his eyes. But soon enough,his thoughtful face turned into a hard expression,glaring down at Yugi.

»What? Do you miss him _that_ much?« he smirked,but less confidently.

»Don`t you feel any guilty at all?« Yugi continued,realizing he hit the sensitive spot. _»It works,doesn`t it?«_ he thought to himself,a sparkle of hope flickering in his eyes.

»Don`t make me bloody kill you right now.« Bakura threatened deeply and cold,his smirk washing off his face.

Yugi flinched at the sudden change in the atmosphere. He could have sworn it just got colder in there.

_»Did things just turn worse?«_

After another second of thinking,Bakura`s malicious smirk reapeared,looking into Yugi`s frightful expression.

»I presume you want to get punished.« the thief mused,his hands holding onto the both sides of Yugi`s hips.

_»Oh,no. It`s gotten worse alright. Way worse!«_ Yugi realized panicking. _»Me and my big mouth!«_

»Let us see,how you like _that_.« and with _that_,the head of his freed hardened member touched Yugi`s opening,and the next second he banged into him with all his might,vanishing from sight as it dived into the hot inside,a little tight for his lenght.

»AH!« Yugi gasped in horror and pain,feeling the sudden pressure inside of him as if it would tear him appart. »NO!« he clenched his teeth and fists even tighter,bucking his hips to get free from this indescribable pain.

But Bakura`s firm grasp on his waist hindered him from doing so as he banged and crashed into him over and over again,then stopped as he circled around and roamed with its hard erection,making a room to better enjoy his little game before banging into him yet again.

Yugi cried louder and louder,hot tears running down his red cheeks,mixing together with his sweat. At that point it was futile to restrain himself from crying out,it was too much for his delicate,weak-looking body. He didn`t enjoy it at all. All he felt was that piercing pain over and over again,diving into his flesh with such force, Yugi almost thought he`d loose consciousness. He felt sick and awful,letting another man into himself,when Yami was there somewhere,not even thinking for a second what is happening right now.

Bakura`s mind,on the other hand,was as clean and guiltless as ever. He enjoyed his moment with his arch enemy`s lover. Even a thought of that aroused him even more,hardening his lenght,fully engulfed into Yugi`s hot and wet hole. He felt his muscles tensing,he knew he was slowly drawing near to orgasm- a feeling he thruthfully adored,whether it was with someone he liked or not. As long _he_ is satisfied. A selfish being he was,that Bakura. He knew it himself,but didn`t care a bit. Why would he? It`s all about pleasure,right?

Diving into the little body again and again,deeper and deeper,he felt familiar cramps convulsing in his lower body. The little Pharaoh`s lover`s moans and pants and cries only aroused him more,making it even easier to reach his goal.

»Ahh,just a little bit more.« Bakura mused,a drop of sweat slowly sliding down his forehead.

»No,please…! Not inside!« Yugi cried out,desperately pleading for mercy.

»Inside it is then!« Bakura laughed deviously.

Gathering his energy,the thief slammed into Yugi one last time before the pressure of an immediate satisfaction took over,bursting the white and hot fluids into him.

»Aughhh!« Yugi cried in tears in despair as Bakura`s juices started filling him up.

There was so much of it,the fluid bursted out from Yugi`s hole while Bakura still rested his hot and tensed organ inside him,letting it all out.

»Nnn…« he purred in satisfaction,closing his brown eyes while lifting his chin into the air.

Yugi,on the other hand,didn`t look very satisfied. He was resting his forehead on his arm,deep pants were leaving his lips; his cheeks were red as a cherry,still feeling the hot juices filling his bottom; his eyes were half open,looking very exhausted and empty. The strenght in his fists and jaw left him a while ago,he felt like a broken doll.

After he emptied his lenght,Bakura pulled himself out of Yugi,letting his little body fall lifelessly on the hard floor.

The thief stood up and dressed himself up before stepping towards Yugi and chuckling deeply at the sight.

»Aren`t you pitiful?« he mused as his brown eyes roamed up and down Yugi`s laying body.

There was no strenght left in him,his half dressed legs were covered in both his and Bakura`s sticky juices. He was just laying there on his belly,too exhausted to even look up. Well,he didn`t really want to look up towards the man who abused him. He didn`t want to see his face,his devious smirk or his musing eyes ever again. He just wanted to go away. Run from everything that just hapened. Forget everything. If he only could.

»Now,now,don`t die on me so quickly.« Bakura snickered. »I want to repeat that sometime,you know. Just to see you in pure torment. And better yet,the _Pharaoh_.« he chuckled as evil as he could,smugly looking down to the broken boy.

Yugi`s purple eyes suddenly flickered in surprise. What did he just say?

With a difficulty,Yugi managed to lean himself up on his elbows,weakly glaring at Bakura.

»Hmm?« Bakura mused with a rosen eyebrow when he noticed Yugi`s serious face. »What? Did I hit a sensitive spot? _Literally_?« he couldn`t help but snicker deviously at the last word.

Furrowing his eyebrows,Yugi`s gaze became even harder.

»Leave Yami out of this. It has nothing to do with him.« he threatened, suprisingly confident.

»What are you saying,little Yugi?« Bakura shrugged,smirking. »He was the main target all this time.«

»What?« Yugi snapped in surprise. »What do you mean? If he was the target,then why did you…« he trailed off,shaking uncontrolably at the memory of what happened only a few moments ago.

»Oh,relax. You were only a mere _toy_…« he chuckled,crossing his arms on his chest. »The one I truly want to see pained and crying,is your dear Pharaoh. Hahaha!« he started laughing loudly,finding his _joke_ very amusing.

»You can`t!« Yugi shouted in shock,his fist weakly pounding the floor.

Well,that made Bakura to shut his mouth.

Yugi continued,staring intently at the thief.

»I`m here,not Yami! Leave him out of this! Don`t hurt him!« he cried out.

He could not forgive himself if something happened to his true love. Wasn`t one hurt soul enough? Does it have to be more?

Bakura watched the little angry boy in pure amusement. Like hell he`ll feel threatened by this little good-for-nothing laying on the floor.

It was just too funny.

»Please,I beg you!« Yugi still continued,getting really desperate,eyeing him with those big,pleading eyes.

Bakura let out another smirk.

»Sadly…« he spoke,closing his eyes and turning on his heels. »You are not the one deciding this.« and with that,he walked off,leaving the desperate boy all alone.

»No…No! Wait! Bakura,please!« he cried out towards Bakura`s back,tears forming in his eyes. »Please don`t do anyhting to him! Please,I beg you!«

»_Please_!« Yugi cried out into the darkness,sitting up and panting wildly.

His heart was beating so loud and so fast,threatening to jump out of his chest any moment.

»Yugi…?« a deep,yet sleepy and a little confused voice called out.

Yugi,having his eyes shut tight,now slowly opened them,gazing into the night.

»Huh…?« he wondered quietly. _»Where did all the whiteness gone…?«_

After a moment of spacing out,he suddenly widdened his eyes in realization.

_»Wait! Could it be…!«_

»Hey,Yugi. Are you alright?« the same deep voice asked,this time sounding a little worried.

Yugi gasped in surprise as he quickly shifted his face toward the familiar voice. His eyes,not getting accustomed to the darkness very much,widdened as a sparkle of hope litted in those big purple pupils.

»Yami?« he gasped almost disbelievingly,puzzled at what was going on.

Suddenly a light turned on,revealing warm and welcoming crimson eyes,staring at Yugi worriedly.

In the same second,when Yami turned the table lamp on,something moved in Yugi`s heart.

He really saw him,his better half,his one and only…

»Yami…?« the boy whispered rather weakly,tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly it all came back to him. He was in his room,in his pajamas,in his warm bed beside his meaning of life.

»Yugi,what is wrong? Your face is all sweaty.« Yami asked,worriedly observing him.

He was now also sitting up,confused while his eyes reflected a slight bit of tiredness.

»Huh..? Oh. No,it`s alright…« Yugi smiled,wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

He couldn`t believe his words. Everything felt so real,so close. His heart was still heavy,slowly calming down. It was just so unreal.

»Were you having a dream? I heard you screaming.« Yami spoke in his deep,worried voice.

Wiping off his tears,that were threatening to leave his eyes,he sheepishly smiled towards his Pharaoh.

»More likely a nightmare. I`m sorry if I woke you up.« he truthfully apologized.

»You don`t have to apologize.« Yami smiled defeatedly. »I hope you are alright.«

»I am now.« Yugi smiled.

»Can I turn off the light then? it is in the middle of the night.«

»Oh,yes! Please do.« Yugi giggled,but something was still off.

Yami didn`t fail to notice Yugi`s smiles weren`t full-heartedly. He was hiding something,Yami felt it.

Not turning off the light yet,Yami looked into Yugi`s eyes,now fully awake.

»Do you wish to talk?«

»Huh?« Yugi flinched in surprise,looking at the Pharaoh`s serious face. »No,I…« he trailed off,looking down at the warm blanket,which covered their lower half of the bodies.

His smile vanished from his lips,remembering his awful nightmare. Yami noticed Yugi`s body started trembling and shivering. He really got concerned.

»Yugi,what..-«

»I`m sorry!« suddenly Yugi bursted out,taking the Pharaoh by surprise.

Yugi`s heart was not at ease. Even though it was only a dream,everything felt so real,so terrible…it even hurt him physically. But this trembling,this sudden feeling of fear. It wasn`t because he was raped in his dreams.

Even if it was only a dream,Yugi felt so guilty! He couldn`t believe it himself but this grief,the thought of decieving Yami while being held in the arms of another man…It was terrible.

»I`m so sorry…« he whispered in a shakily voice,hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

Yami was at the loss of words. Just what was wrong with his lover?

»Yugi…« he managed to let out,not really sure what to say.

Was his nightmare really that bad? But how could he help him? Just how could he make his Yugi happy again?

Sitting in silence of the night for a few moments,Yugi slowly managed to calm down,if only just a little. He knew he looked like an idiot to Yami`s eyes. Crying because of a mere nightmare. Still,he felt very scared. Dreaming about loosing his dear Pharaoh…_Dissapointing_ him.

_»No! Don`t think about it anymore!«_ Yugi shouted in his mind,shaking his head to try and let the thought go away. _»It wasn`t real. Only a dream. A dream…«_

He shoke his head after spacing out again.

_»No,no! I won`t cry in front of Yami again! I already woke him up! I woke him up!«_

Another tear threatened to escape his eyes and Yugi shoke his head furiously yet again.

_»Stop it! Stop! I won`t cry!«_

Seeing Yugi in so much pain,even Yami felt something piercing through his heart. He couldn`t take this sad look in those beautiful eyes anymore. Something had to be done. But _what_?

Wait…Just the other day,he was reading an interesting book. It was about how to help people in need. There were so many examples…

Yami spaced out,trying to remember an example that was close enough to this one.

He _did _read that book just in case something like _this_ happened,of course.

_»Oh…!«_ a sparkle crossed his mind.

Meanwhile,Yugi still fought a mental war against himself.

_»Please,don`t let me embarrass myself anymore! I don`t want Yami to think I`m a_ _crybaby! Even though I am…«_ he spaced out,then shoke his head. _»But even so! This is so frustrating! Aghh,if I only could dissapear into thin air…!«_

»Yugi.« the deep and confident voice called out to him,sending shivers all over his body.

_»Yami is calling me…«_ he thought to himself,slowly looking towards his lover. _»He must be dissapointed in…«_ he widdened his eyes in surprise. _»…me.«_

Yami was stretching his arms widely and welcomely,smiling warmly towards the surprised boy.

Seeing his Pharaoh`s smile,and his warm and gentle look in his eyes…

Yugi bit his lower lip,his expression changing in moments. He suddenly felt such happiness,such welcoming warmth that he was accepted,he hardly kept it inside.

And soon,it was too much. Yugi cried out,shutting his eyes,full of tears and jumping into Yami`s warm embrace,forgeting about everything he had in mind.

The Pharaoh`s arms wrapped around the boy`s body,pulling him even closer as Yugi wrapped himself around Yami`s chest,crying and whimpering like a little child,his cheeks flushed with the color red,but not because of embarrassment. It was from _relief_,a strong and warm feeling filling his heart,knowing that he still belonged to his Pharaoh,his love,his _life_.

_»This is reality. Everything else was only a dream,ready to be forgotten…«_

Somewhere,a few miles away,in an upper apartment,a deep chuckle was heard through out the open window,echoing through the night. Bakura was sitting on the window shelf, chuckling to himself; his white hair was dancing in the light breeze,blowing from the horizon. In his hands,a golden item rested. A Millenium item,shining brightly into the thief`s dark-brown eyes,reflecting pure amusement.

»A dream,you say,huh?« he mused as the wind carried his deep chuckles around the dark streets of the Domino city.

* * *

><p>Whatever you do,don`t <em>ever<em> fuck with a bloody shadow game.

…Why do I feel like _I_ raped a little boy?

Anyway,please review and tell me if you want to see more tortured souls!


End file.
